Frosted Fun
by SplatterCracker
Summary: It has been few weeks since Arendelle was released from the clutches of Elsa's powers. With her new duties as queen piling up and the goals that she herself had set, Elsa hasn't had any time to herself. It was high time for a break, a break which Elsa simply refused to accept. But what would happen when she finally does take a break and as a result, meets a mysterious intruder?
1. Chapter 1

"For the last time Anna, I am not going outside today." Elsa threw up her hands in exasperation as her sister pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"But why not? You haven't played with us for _ages_. All you ever do nowadays is stay shut up inside doing work!" Anna whined. "Can't you get someone else to do it for you?"

Elsa sighed and set down her quill. She gestured at the innocent stack of paperwork that sat upon her desk in front of her. "Anna, this is my work. As queen, I need to do this. Surely you had expected this after I had ascended to the throne?"

Anna bit the bottom of her lip. "I did but I didn't think that there would be so...much. I mean, even when you're not doing paperwork you're off somewhere doing other duties. Now that we're together again I thought that we could spend more time together and…well, catch up."

Elsa smiled softly at her sister. It's been only a couple weeks after her ascension to the throne. Although her sister had been patient and understanding for the first week about her duties, time had worn down Anna's remaining patience. Truthfully, there wasn't as much work as the first couple weeks but as the new queen, Elsa was determined to prove her worth and went to extra lengths to impress her people.

"Would it make you happy if I promise to spend all of tomorrow with you?"

Anna's eyes immediately lit up and a wide grin split her face. "Really?!"

Elsa laughed. "I am actually ahead of my work load right now. I do not see the harm in taking a break."

"That's great!" Anna ran around the desk and squeezed Elsa in a tight hug before pulling away. "I'm going to go tell Kristoff. Ooh, Olaf will be so happy! I can't wait!" Without another word, Anna happily bounded out the door.

Elsa smiled as her sister left before sighing and picking up her quill to return to her work. Her work mostly consisted of invitations for an upcoming ball to be held in Arendelle in the following week to celebrate the transition into fall. It was a local event, one meant mostly for the citizens of Arendelle but formalities required a written invitation to anyone of rank. Of course, this particular ball was the first autumn ball since the gates had reopened and Elsa planned to make it the best so far.

After an hour of work, Else finally looked up from her desk, pleased by the work she had gotten done. She stretched and looked out the window. To her surprise, it was still an hour before sundown.

Suddenly finding the room too suffocating for her taste, Elsa abruptly stood up and left the room without a second thought. To her surprise, Elsa found herself automatically walking towards the front doors of the castle. Before she reached it however, Else was stopped by the royal servant Gerda who had just happened to be passing by the main entrance.

"Your majesty! Are you going somewhere?" Gerda curtsied respectfully.

Elsa nodded. "I thought I would take a small break outside before dinner."

"Would not the gardens be a better choice, your majesty?" Gerda smiled. "I do think that it would cause a bit of a commotion if the queen suddenly decided to take a stroll in the plaza. Unless, of course, you feel that making small talk with the citizens is your idea of a break."

Elsa blushed. Of course. As a queen she couldn't just casually walk outside. Feeling silly, Elsa awkwardly smiled at Gerda. Gerda was one of the few servants who'd stayed in the castle while the gates were closed and was very close with Elsa.

"I...have not thought of that. Thank you. I shall be on my way now." Elsa nodded in farewell before turning away. It wasn't long before she reached one of the gardens of the palace. It was smaller and simpler than the other garden that the castle held but Elsa preferred it. The high hedges around it gave a sense of privacy and since most of the gardener's attention was drawn to the main garden the area was not too crowded with fancy vegetation. A single fountain sat in the middle of the garden.

Elsa smiled and sat down on a single bench facing the fountain. It was a peaceful scene, the gentle trickling of water coupled with the evening breeze produced the perfect place to relax. As a child, Elsa had often run to this very garden which was one of her few escapes for her powers.

Else closed her eyes and allowed nostalgia to take over. However, this was interrupted by a gentle thud followed by a huff of irritation.

"I swear, blaming me for everything. I bet he just made it up! One day I'll get him good, just wait.."

Elsa's eyes fluttered open to be greeted by an unusual sight. A peasant boy around her age stood with his back turned towards her. He wore a simple brown poncho with brown pants. In his hands was a staff that ended in an elegant curved hook. What was most surprising though was his head of pure white hair. His skin was unusually pale as well.

Elsa frowned as opened her mouth to say something but before she could the boy gracefully spun on his heels. His icy blue eyes met her sky blue ones. For a moment, surprise flickered across his face along with a flash of hope but it was quickly wiped away. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh look, another person. Good day, how are you? You wouldn't happen to know about a winter here recently, do you? Oh, you don't? Well that's nice, sorry to bother you." The boy retorted and flicked his staff in the direction of the fountain, causing the surface to momentarily freeze before melting away. "I can't even freeze water right now, let alone a kingdom! That kangaroo.."

"Um, pardon me, but who are you and how did you get in here?" Elsa frowned at the boy. It was strange, she had never met another with the same powers as her. Well, similar to her powers anyways. He must be quite weak if freezing water was an issue, she thought.

The boy's eyes widened in shock. He spun on his heels to craned his head every which way as if checking for another person in the garden before spinning back to face Elsa. He gaped at Elsa for a few seconds before a small disbelieving smile appeared in his face. "C-Can you see me?"

Elsa nodded tentatively.

"Can you hear me?" The boy's smile grew into an ear-splitting grin.

Elsa nodded once again, her frown still on her face. "Who are you?"

"That's...That's great! You can hear me! You can see me!" The boy let out a whoop of laughter and did a gravity defying back flip, gracefully landing on the fountain edge. He grinned at Elsa. "You...Do you know me? Who I am?"

"If I did then I would not be asking you." Elsa gave the boy a questioning stare. She had heard of youths who would get tangled in drug use. Or, perhaps, the boy was crazy. Crazed by his powers, she'd imagine. She wouldn't be surprised, she herself had almost been driven to madness at one point a few years prior. Elsa wasn't worried about her safety; she had more than enough trust in her powers to keep him away from her. But it was worrying that the palace's security was loose enough that a mere boy was able to just walk in.

The boy's smile didn't dim at her response. He moved closer to Elsa, a look of wonder in his eyes. He seemed to be studying her, taking in her icy dress and her off white hair.

"My name is Jack. Jack Frost."


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is Jack. Jack Frost."

"Jack...Frost?" Elsa leaned away from the boy who had gotten uncomfortably close. "But that is-"

"A myth?" Jack laughed and pulled away. "No! I mean, yeah, sure but it's a _true_ myth! I'm real! We're all real! Every single one of us is real!"

"There are more of you?" Elsa frowned. "I don't quite understand."

"Yes! Father Christmas, the Easter Bunny, we're all real!" Jack laughed again. "But this is the first time someone has been able to see me. Never has someone been able to see me before! This is great! Hey, where are you going?"

"Somewhere I can rest. This is a dream. Yes, all the work must be getting to me. I fell asleep at my desk and dreamed this all up. Or maybe its a hallucination. Of course, I should have seen this coming. All those late nights are really bad for my health." Elsa continued walking away in a daze only to be pulled back by Jack.

"You think I'm a hallucination?" Jack frowned, the smile finally dying from his face. He looked hurt.

Elsa pulled her hand back. "Of course, what else can you possibly be? I was once fascinated with you as a child but you can not possibly be real! You are just a figment of my imagination, something that is haunting me. I do not have time to deal with this, I had hoped that going outside- What do you think you're doing?!"

Jack had grabbed onto Elsa, lifted her up in a princess carry, and with a leap, flew high up into the sky. Elsa yelped and instinctively grabbed onto his neck in a death grip, nearly choking Jack. Jack winced but grinned at her, ignoring the rapidly increasing distance between them and the ground. "Can a hallucination do this?"

"No! You're clearly a _nightmare_! Put me down!" Elsa tightened her grip on Jack, nearly choking the poor boy.

"F-Fine!" Jack gasped and without warning, dropped Elsa and easily slipped out of her grasp. He breathed a sigh of relief and adjusted his poncho as he watched Elsa fall before diving after her. He caught her, just above the palace. Once again, Elsa latched onto him with a death grip but Jack was ready this time and adjusted it so that she wasn't choking him back to death. Jack grinned at Elsa. "Calmed down yet?"

"How can I possibly be calm?!" Elsa demanded. She glared at Jack. "Set me down or else!"

"Or else what?" Jack laughed. "This is my domain. I'm the one with powers you know."

"Well, I got po-!"

"Down we go!" Jack did a flip midair and dragged Elsa down in his dive towards the garden. Elsa squeaked and buried her face into his chest as they dived headfirst towards the ground. As they neared the ground, Jack slowed, adjusted himself upright and gently landed. As soon as he did scrambled out of his arms and fixed her clothes, all the while glaring at the winter spirit although it did nothing to daunt his earsplitting grin.

Elsa shot Jack a glare of pure annoyance which, to her irritation, only made him chuckle at her. Finally losing her patience with him, Elsa spun on her heels and angrily strode back into the palace. She didn't turn to check if he left. Instead, Elsa continued her angry strides until she reached her room. She opened the door and slammed it behind her, not caring if she damaged the door later.

"I can not believe him! That lousy, good for nothing-"

"You can't mean me, can you?"

Elsa gasped and quickly turned to the source of the voice to see the same winter spirit casually floating near the ceiling above her. He grinned cockily at her and swooped down to gracefully land on his feet in front of her.

"How did you-"

"Get in here? I followed you. Duh." Jack twirled his wooden staff and laughed gently at her.

"But the guards-"

"Can't see me." Jack frowned for a moment but quickly replaced it with his usual grin. "You're the only one who can see me. Don't you understand? You're special, er-what's your name?"

Elsa eyed Jack suspiciously. "Elsa. _Queen_ Elsa."

To Elsa's disappointment, Jack only seemed a bit surprised and not as impressed as she'd expected. He merely blinked before slipping on him grin.

"Cool. That explains the castle. Where's your crown, _Queen _ Elsa?" Jack laughed and bowed mockingly which only irritated Elsa.

"Just Elsa is fine. I only wear my crown during formal events, I feel no need to wear such an accessory in my own time." Elsa snapped.

Jack made a face at her. "You're so..._stiff_. Are all queens like this? Don't you know how to have fun?"

Elsa frowned at him. "I am a queen. I have responsibilities. I am the person my people look up to. Unlike you."

"And I'm a free winter spirit." Retorted Jack. "Sorry, but I outrank you. You rely on others and others rely on you. Where's the fun in that? You're weak on your own."

Elsa suppressed a smirk. "Oh? Are you not the one who had trouble freezing water earlier? What kind of winter spirit are you?"

Jack frowned at her. "Hey, it's just too warm right now for my things to stay. I can do better in here."

Elsa smiled and gestured at her room. "Go ahead then. Do something."

Jack bit the inside of his cheek, suddenly aware of a nagging feeling that said something wasn't right. There was something about her smile, the way she gestured. There was something he was missing. Nah, it's fine, he thought. Queen or not, she can't do anything.

Although it was rapidly approaching autumn, summer still reigned the kingdom and as a result the room was still quite warm from the afternoon's rays. It wasn't too warm but warm enough for snow to quickly melt away. Smirking at Elsa, Jack turned and with a wave of his staff, the ceiling began to lightly snow. He turned and grinned at Elsa.

"How's that? Bet you never had it snow in your room before, huh?"

To his surprise, Elsa laughed.

"Is this really all you can do? You are a winter spirit and the best you can do is make it snow this much?" Elsa chuckled and held out her hand to catch some of the falling snow.

Jack frowned. "You're awfully arrogant for a human. Isn't this the part where you go 'Oh this is wonderful! You're amazing, Jack!'?"

Elsa laughed. "Well it's not really that wonderful and you're really not that amazing."

"Alright then." Jack glared at her. "How about you make it snow then, huh?"

To Jack's surprise, Elsa merely sighed although her eyes held traces of laughter. "If you insist."

Jack watched in surprise as Elsa brought her hands together and to his astonishment, a glowing snowball formed. Before he could say anything, the snowball launched itself upwards and exploded into a shower of rapidly falling snow. As they began to pile up on the floor, Elsa tapped her foot and ice quickly spread and coated the floor, turning it into a slippery slide. Elsa smirked at Jack. "How's that?"

For a full minute, Jack said nothing. He just stared at the fresh snow around him with his mouth hanging open and bulging eyes. Finally, just when Elsa was starting to worry that she broke him, he pulled himself together and grinned.

"Holy shiz, did you do this?! This is amazing! How'd you do this? The snow...it's not melting! Are you a spirit too?" Jack spun around to face Elsa, his eyes twinkling with amazement.

"Nope, I was born with my powers." Elsa laughed. "Unlike you, I can actually keep my creations around while it's warm." Elsa teased.

"But that's- Wait. Wait wait wait wait wait." Jack frowned. "Does that mean you're the one who caused that winter here before?"

Elsa bit her bottom lip. "Yes, that was me."

Jack gaped at her. "You turned the summer into winter?"

"Well, I did not mean to. It was an accident and-"

"That's amazing!" Jack laughed and twirled his staff. Elsa smiled.

"I'm glad you like it."

The two stayed in her room, casually chatting about simple things. Eventually however, Jack had to leave, something about bringing snow days to some kids on another continent. As soon as Elsa closed the doors behind him (none of her openable windows were big enough for him), she sat on the edge of her bed and grinned. She had removed the majority of the snow from her room earlier but kept a few piles lingering around in the corners of the room. She had a feeling she wouldn't allow them to melt anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Elsa, what's wrong? You're so quiet." Anna glanced at her sister worryingly from her horse.

"Probably a stomachache. You did drag her out right after lunch, after all." Kristoff sighed. "Actually, you dragged everyone out. Who goes to a sauna during the summer, anyways?"

"Well, I tried to leave earlier but Gerda kept insisting we bring guards." Anna huffed in annoyance. "Elsa is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. It took forever convincing Gerda to let us go by ourselves though."

"Gerda was right to be worried. It is not proper for us to go by ourselves." Elsa sighed but smiled at her sister. It wasn't every day Elsa was yanked out of bed by Anna. In fact, she had completely forgotten about her promise with her sister with all the events that happened. She had thought it was a dream until Anna commented on the piles of snow that was still sitting in the corners of her room.

"But it won't count as spending a day with us if there are guards." Anna whined. "Right, Kristoff?"

Kristoff shrugged and patted Sven, who he was ridding. "Better safe then sorry."

"Oh, come on! I know you would feel uncomfortable with those guards with us. Imagine getting into the sauna with a bunch of guards."

"Um. No." Kristoff frowned at the thought. "Anyways, are you sure Olaf won't get lost meeting us there? Won't he melt in the sauna?"

"That's exactly why we're going to the sauna today!"

"...To melt him?"

"No." Anna laughed. "Olaf wanted to go to the sauna today cause Elsa is with us. He always wanted to try it but this is his first chance cause Elsa has been cooped up in the castle all the time."

"Really?" Elsa frowned. "He could have told me he wanted to try a sauna. I would have had one set up in the castle for him."

"He didn't want to both you." Anna shrugged. "You seemed busy all the time."

Elsa opened her mouth to reply stopped at a slight rustle of the leaves above them. She glanced up to see the noon sunlight streaming through the leaves and felt a slight pang of disappointment. A part of her had hoped that it was Jack but it was quickly beat down as she reasoned with herself that he had no reason to visit her so soon. He had never told her when exactly he would return, only promising that he would.

"...sa. Elsa?"

"Yes?" Elsa quickly snapped out of her thoughts to see Anna looking at her again.

Anna laughed. "You shouldn't space out while riding a horse. Anyways, we're here."

The friends halted in front of what looked like a cabin in the woods. The wooden structure looked inviting and cozy. A sign hung over the door that read "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna"

Kristoff groaned while Anna grinned and got off her horse. Elsa followed suit and frowned.

"Why here of all places?" Elsa asked as she led her horse forward to tie to a post. Anna followed her while Kristoff got off Sven.

"That's what I'm wondering. Why would you choose this place?" Kristoff complained.

"I wanted to thank the owner." Anna explained with a grin on her face. "When I first came here I didn't have any money so I traded my dress and pendant for some stuff. I heard he expanded his sauna with the money he got from selling those. Come on, maybe Olaf is here already!"

Anna quickly walked inside while Kristoff sighed and led Sven into a nearby shed. Elsa looked at the trading post critically but said nothing and followed her sister. Inside, Anna was already chatting with a rather large yet friendly looking man.

"Elsa!" Anna turned and grinned at Elsa. "This is Oaken, he helped me before. Oaken, this is Elsa, the queen."

"Hoo hoo! Nice to meet you, your majesty." Oaken grinned and bowed his head. "You want to use the sauna, yes? That will be in the back along with the changing room."

Elsa smiled and nodded before turning to head towards the back but soon realized Anna wasn't following her.

"I'm going to look for Olaf, he probably got into a sneezing attack on the way here. He got lost before trying to find his nose after walking through some flowers." Anna explained. "Go in first, I'll be back in a bit."

Elsa nodded hesitantly before continuing into the changing room. After undressing herself and wrapping her body in a towel, she stepped into the sauna. According to the signs, there were three separate saunas. A men's, women's, and family sauna. Unsure of which to enter, Elsa entered the women's one. It was a small room, about the size of her own room. But then again, Elsa was a queen after all. Wooden benches lined the walls and heated stones laid in a pile in the middle of the room. Multiple windows near the ceiling let in enough light to keep the room well lit.

Elsa smiled and walked towards the bench on the opposite side of the room. Before she reached it, she heard Anna's voice from outside the room and turned her head to answer.

"Elsa? Which one are you in?"

"The women's-" Elsa gasped when she finally did turn towards the door and clutched the towel tighter around her. Hovering above the doorway with his mouth hung open was none other than Jack Frost. His face was flushed bright red and he continued to stare at Elsa with shock. As soon as his eyes met her's, he snapped him mouth shut and turned his head away.

"Er, I, well, I didn't know-"

"Elsa!" Anna opened the door with a grin on her face, causing Jack to propel himself away from the door in surprise. Anna was also wrapped in a towel, her eyes alight with happiness. To Elsa's irritation, she noticed his eyes turn to her, or more specifically, her exposed skin.

"I found Olaf! Turns out he was nearby, Kristoff was just dragging him in. Do you want to go to the family sauna? Or we can bring Olaf in here-"

"Don't you dare look at my sister!" Elsa snapped.

Anna frowned. "What do you mean-"

As if kicked, Jack bolted from the room. He darted past Elsa and slammed open the window before diving out the room. A gust of wind followed and forced the window shut once more. Anna jumped in surprise, her eyes darted from the window to Elsa.

"What was _that_?" Anna frowned and instinctively pulled her own towel closer against her body.

"It was nothing." Elsa muttered darkly. "Let's go to the family sauna."

"Okay…" Anna frowned but didn't press her sister any further on the matter. She knew that even if she had tried to press her she wouldn't get anything until Elsa was ready to tell her or until Elsa messed up and let it slip somehow.

The rest of the day passed by relatively quickly. The trio stayed inside the sauna until Olaf insisted that they go and have a picnic in a nearby field he had found earlier. This idea was quickly shot down by Kristoff who pointed out that they had no food, blankets, or any other supplies required for a picnic. Olaf was disappointed for only a second before Anna pointed out that they were inside a trading post which sold everything they needed, much to Olaf's delight. After buying their supplies, the group had a long picnic with multilayered sandwiches until the sun began to set. Anna and Elsa returned to the castle just in time for dinner which they politely declined as they were stuffed with all the food from earlier already and Anna returned to her room for some rest. Elsa, however, went straight to the small garden she had met Jack in.

As soon as Elsa stepped out into the night air of the garden she growled and crossed her arms.

"Jack Frost, if you don't get here right this instant, I will knee you where the sun don't shine the next time I catch sight of you."

"What happened to that refined queen I met yesterday?"

Elsa spun around to glare at the winter spirit who stood awkwardly before her with his hands fiddling with his wooden staff. He smiled nervously but kept his gaze away from her face. She could just make out a hint of red tinting his cheeks in the glow of the moonlight.

Elsa scowled. "What do you have to say?"

"You, uh, have a nice body?"

For a moment there was silence between the pair. Jack finally looked up to glance at Elsa and to his surprise, she had stilled and a light blush dusted her face. Thinking he was on the right track, Jack grinned and continued.

"Yeah! Your sister too, you both have very nice skin-" Jack didn't manage to finish his sentence as Elsa's face quickly turned to one of rage and before he could react, she pulled him close and rammed her knee into his family jewels. Jack groaned and fell over, dropping his staff as he clutched his lower parts in agony. Elsa looked down at him without mercy. The temperature suddenly dropped.

"You were ogling my _sister_?!" Elsa hissed. Tendrils of frost weaved outwards from Elsa's feet and froze the grass around the two.


	4. Chapter 4

"You were ogling my _sister_?!" Elsa hissed. Tendrils of frost weaved outwards from Elsa's feet and froze the grass around the two.

Jack only grunted in pain and curled up into a ball.

"I can't believe you! How dare you! Anna has a suitor already, keep your dirty eyes off my sister! Also, how dare you sneak in?! You disgusting pervert!" Elsa shrieked. The frost had begun creeping up nearby plants, freezing them in place.

"You are extremely fortunate that you're not human! You would be in the dungeons by now if you were!" Elsa snapped. "Now get up before I freeze you there!"

A small whimper drew Elsa's attention to Jack and she peered at him in irritation. He was still curled up in a rigid ball and he appeared to be shaking. From the half of this face that was visible, Elsa could see that his eyes were clamped shut and instead of the normal smile or frown, a grimace was on his face. Upon closer inspection, Elsa noticed tears being squeezed out and Jack whimpered again. A sudden pang of guilt ran through her and she bit the inside of her lip. Perhaps she had kneed his package a bit too hard.

"Um...Jack?"

Her only response was another whimper. Elsa awkwardly crouched down. She reached for his face and hesitantly brushed his hair from his face to see a sheen of sweat on him. Unsure of what to do, Elsa poked Jack in the arm.

"Jack? You okay?"

"I think you killed my friend downstairs." Jack groaned and turned his face so that Elsa could see his full face. He opened his eyes and tears freely ran down his face. Elsa gasped and her hand flew to her mouth as she stared at Jack. For a few seconds, they just stayed that way with Elsa staring into his watery blue eyes.

"...You look adorable." Elsa turned away and grinned. She still felt guilty, but his tear streaked face along with his watery eyes were too much for her. They were simply adorable.

"...Wha..?"

"Here, I'll bring you to my room." Elsa chuckled and pulled Jack into her arms before awkwardly grabbing his staff. To Jack's surprise, Elsa easily lifted him up and began walking without trouble towards her room.

"I'm gonna to be pissed at you later." Jack moaned. "I seriously think you broke me. I feel like vomiting."

"I know. And don't be silly, I held back. Don't you dare vomit on me." Elsa warned as she ascended the stairs. A few passing servants bowed or curtsied respectfully as she passed, but gave her puzzled looks as she carried the invisible boy.

"But sorry. I'm very protective of my sister. I guess you didn't know what a sauna was so I can't blame you, and you were just trying to surprise me." Elsa laughed quietly and opened the door to her room. It took a few tries, but she eventually opened it and kicked it shut behind her after entering.

"Actually, I've seen them before. I've only seen people use them in the nude before." Jack grumbled. He was starting to loosen up as the pain was slowly replaced by irritation.

Elsa gently propped his staff against the wall and walked over to the bed. "Well, many people do go in n-wait." Elsa abruptly dropped Jack onto the bed and glared at him. "You knew it was a sauna which people normally use in the nude and yet you still broke in and waited for me?!"

Jack visibly paled and propped himself up with his hands, wincing as he did so. Suddenly realizing his mistake, he smiled nervously at Elsa. "Elsa, calm down. It's not what it sounds like."

"Explain." Elsa glared at him.

"I didn't realize it was a sauna!"

"What did you think it was?! What kind of idiot doesn't recognize one?!"

Jack matched Elsa's glare with his own. "I don't stay in this region often and the last time I actually hung around, saunas were very different! They looked nothing like the one you went to!"

"I don't care! What did you think it was, a giant oven?! Did you think I was trying to bake myself to death?!"

"I was trying to surprise you!" Jack retorted. "Excuse me for trying to give you a pleasant surprise, _your majesty_." He drawled out her title mockingly. Elsa growled in response and clenched her hands, causing the all candles in her room to extinguish, leaving only a trail of swirling smoke. The pair was cast into darkness but they ignored it, both too busy glaring at each other.

"Maybe if you actually have something more than a rock to call a brain, you would have actually thought it through, you moron!"

"Well, you wouldn't want to be near a moron, now would you, oh _Queen Elsa_." Jack retorted. "Good news! You won't ever have to be near this moron again!" He swung his legs over the other side of the bed which was opposite of Elsa, wincing in pain as he did so, and unsteadily stood up. He awkwardly limped over to his staff which was still leaning against the wall and snatched it. He glared at Elsa for one last time before swinging open the door and flew through it, slamming it behind him.

"Fine!" Elsa shouted at the door as it became frozen shut by ice that rapidly covered the walls. For a full minute, there was silence except for Elsa's heavy breathing as she glared at her frozen door. Then, the sound of footsteps hurried towards her room and before a series of sharp knocks echoed throughout her room.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice came from behind the door.

Elsa sighed. "Yes, Anna?"

"Is something wrong?" The door knob jingled. "Is that ice? Did you freeze the door shut?"

"...Give me a moment."

Within seconds, the ice that had covered the room disappeared, leaving only the drop in temperature as evidence that there was ever ice in the room. As soon as the door was freed from the ice's grasp, it swung open to reveal a concerned Anna who was still wearing her usual green gown. She immediately shivered and rubbed her arms as she squinted to make out the image of her sister in the darkness.

"Elsa, what happened? Kai fetched me, something about a rock brain…?" Anna walked inside and frowned at the lack of lighting but made no comments about it. She merely closed the door behind her, leaving moonlight as the only source of light in the room. "Was someone in here with you?"

"...No. I was alone." Elsa turned away from her. Anna said nothing for a moment and Elsa thought that her sister dropped the matter until she spoke again.

"Was it the same person that in the sauna today?"

Elsa turned to look at Anna in surprise.

"How did you..?"

Anna shrugged and gave a small smile. "It's not hard to figure out. What happened?"

Elsa bit the inside of her cheek. She wasn't sure why but for some reason, Elsa was reluctant to tell anyone else about Jack. But Anna was her sister, there wasn't any reason for not telling her. In fact, telling her would probably be the best choice since nothing seemed to go well when Elsa tried to rely on herself. The last secret that Elsa kept ended up flipping the seasons after all.

Elsa sighed and motioned for Anna to sit down on her bed. She sat down next to Anna and rubbed her hands together. Then she told her everything. To Elsa's surprise, the words easily tumbled out. Starting from meeting Jack the day before up to right before the most recent garden incident. She included everything and left no details out. As she did, Elsa felt as if a weight had been lifted along with her anger from earlier to be replaced by regret and guilt.

Anna was silent and for a moment, Elsa was afraid that she would call her crazy. But Anna surprised her once more by grinning.

"That's great! You found someone with similar powers as you!" Anna squealed and clapped her hands together as she grinned at her sister.

"Yes, but I yelled at him." Elsa stiffly reminded.

"Oh who cares? You just yelled at him, he'll get over it." Anna laughed. "Guys are stubborn. Stubborn and full of pride. A bit of yelling won't make him hate you, don't worry about it."

"I...may have broken his...junk...as well."

Anna stared at her sister, her grin slipping from her face. "Oh."

For a minute, neither said anything.

"Well, that makes things a little more difficult. Men don't really take to kindly to having their baby maker crushed." Anna said thoughtfully, a frown on her face. "Honestly, I think you should apologize first. Just find him and say you're sorry."

"But how?" Elsa looked at her sister with a distraught look on her face. "He's a winter spirit! He can fly, for goodness sake. He's free and the sky's the limit for him. I can't possibly find him! He said that he was leaving right before he left, I can't possibly apologize to him now!"

Elsa let out a breath and looked down at her hands as she began chewing on her bottom lip. It was hopeless. Who knew how far he could travel with his ability to fly. His anger must have driven him far away already and would probably keep him away as well.

"Well...There might be one way.." Anna spoke softly. But that was all the hope Elsa needed and she stared at Anna, silently urging her to continue.

"He said that he's not the only one right? What if you find another...spirit...and ask for Jack?" Anna said thoughtfully. "He mentioned Father Christmas and the Easter Bunny but it's not anywhere near their holidays yet. But if they are real then there should be others. I'm sure there are spirits here as well, we just need to know who to look for."

Elsa frowned. "But I don't know any other spirits…"

Anna grinned and quickly stood up. "Sure you do! You still have that book right?"

Before Elsa could ask what she meant, Anna briskly walked over to one of Elsa's bookshelves and, after a quick scan of the various titles, pulled out a slim book. Elsa immediately recognized it as one of the books that the previous queen, their mother, had given to her. She had nearly forgotten about it since she had avoided items that reminded her of her parents after their deaths. It was a children's book, one filled with various stories. Anna quickly flipped through the pages, seemingly determined to find a certain one. After a few seconds of searching, she quickly thrust the open book towards Elsa triumphantly.

"The Ole Lukøje?" Elsa frowned. "Huh?"

"Ole Lukøje. Bringer of dreams. The sand sprinkler." Anna smiled. "We're going to find the Sandman."


	5. Chapter 5

"The...Sandman?" Elsa frowned as she took the book from Anna. "Why the Sandman?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Anna grinned. "He brings dreams to people. That means we're sure to find him. Also, it's night already which means the Sandman should come soon."

"I suppose so…" Elsa said thoughtfully. "But where do we start? It's not proper for us to creep into people's bedchamber and just stand there watching them fall asleep."

"Don't worry!" Anna exclaimed. "We can watch Kristoff fall asleep."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused. Anyways, I can just ask Kristoff to be the bait! He should still be awake right now with Sven. We can ask him and watch him sleep." Anna grinned. "C'mon, let's go ask him right now!"

"Anna, you can't just ask someone if you can stare at them while they fall asleep!" Elsa said exasperatedly. "That would be rude and not to mention creepy!"

"But it's Kristoff." Anna said. She looked at Elsa questioningly. "It's okay if it's Kristoff, right? He watched me fall asleep before."

"What?!"

"Anyways, we can go find him now and catch the Sandman in the act." Anna said happily. She took ahold of Elsa's hands and pulled her towards the door. She opened the door and tugged her sister down the halls, towards the main hall that led outside and into the royal stables. After Elsa appointed Kristoff as the official Arendelle ice master and deliverer, he had taken to living in one of the rooms in the castle, but still spent much of his free time with Sven. When they entered the stables, Kristoff immediately noticed them. He was lying on a haystack with his lute next to Sven, who had also turned to look at the sisters.

"Anna? Elsa? What are you two doing here at this time of night?" Kristoff asked. He frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes! Kinda. We need to watch you fall asleep." Anna grinned at her boyfriend.

"Uh...Why?"

"Elsa broke someone's-"

"We need to find someone." Elsa interrupted, glaring at her sister.

"What does that have to do with watching me sleep?"

"Cause we need to find the person!" Anna grinned.

"Um…"

"We need to find someone who only comes to sleeping people." Elsa explained. She sighed. "He is a dream giver, and we require his audience for my own reasons."

Anna grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! We want to catch him together, so we thought, 'Kristoff would be a good choice' so here we are!"

Kristoff stared at Anna before slowly sliding his gaze towards Elsa. He raised an eyebrow. "You know, I kinda expected this from Anna but, you too Elsa?"

Elsa sighed again. "We are not certain if this will work. We are trying to find the Sandman; the mythical being who supposedly delivers dreams."

"But that's a myth." Kristoff frowned. "A children's story. Are you telling me you believe in that kind of thing?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Kristoff. You're friends with a talking snowman. You were raised by rock trolls. Your reindeer has the intelligence of a human. The most recent summer turned into winter. Your queen shoots ice beams out of her eyeballs. Are you seriously doubting logic _now_?"

"True." Kristoff said thoughtfully the same time Elsa exclaimed, "_I do not shoot ice beams out of my eyeballs!"_

"The problem is, it's a tad bit hard to fall asleep knowing that people are staring." Kristoff said. "I mean, I can try but, it might take a while…"

"No worries, we have time." Anna grinned, happy that her boyfriend was finally starting to agree. "We can wait! Just take your time!"

Kristoff sighed. He was hoping to spend that particular night sleeping with Sven in the stables. Maybe drop by and visit Anna before turning in to say goodnight and perhaps share a kiss or two before heading back to the stables. But maybe it was just not meant to be. Maybe fate had decided that he just had to experience a single night being stared at by royalty. Who was he to challenge fate, anyways?

"Alright, let's go." Kristoff grumbled and stood up. He patted Sven and placed his lute upon the haystack that he was previously resting upon before regretfully bidding Sven goodnight.

* * *

><p>"I know I said to take your time, but I didn't mean it!" Anna whispered loudly. She and Elsa had been sitting on some chairs that were placed into the corner of Kristoff's room. Kristoff had chosen a rather small room that was only furnished with the most basic of needs, such as a bed, fireplace, and other things of the sort. In fact, Elsa and Anna had to drag in chairs from another room. Anna had opened the single window in the room and left the door ajar since they had no idea how the sandman would come.<p>

"I'm trying!" Kristoff grumbled as he turned once again. "How about you try having two people stare at you from the shadows while you try to fall asleep?!"

"It's been over an hour!" Anna cried in exasperation.

"I don't care! How about you do something then?" Kristoff retorted. There was silence for a few minutes and Kristoff smirked, thinking he had won the argument. In fact, Elsa thought so too until Anna stood up. In the darkness, Elsa just barely made out the shape of her sister's face which was set into a determined grin. Elsa was about to question her sister when Anna swiftly walked over to Kristoff's bed, and before he could react, slammed her fist into the side of his head. As she did, however, Elsa heard her mumble, "Sorry."

Elsa stared at the silhouette of her sister in shock. "Did you just knock out your suitor?"

"He told me to do something." Anna shrugged. "I figured it was the easiest way."

"Do you...normally treat him like that?" Elsa asked. She frowned. If this was how lovers acted, then she certainly didn't want to fall in love anytime soon. It was much too violent for her taste.

"Well, no. But this is important. I'll apologize again when he wakes up." Anna grinned and walked back to her seat. "Now we wait."

If there's anything to wait for, Elsa thought. Truthfully, she had been having doubts about everything. Sure, she had accepted Jack's existence, but that didn't mean that all of the myths were real, did it? Surely there were myths that collide with each other, and even if other myths were real and based off true beings, then there had to be ones that people made up on the go.

The sisters waited in silence. For a few minutes, nothing happened. Then, Anna shifted and gasped.

"Elsa, look."

Elsa turned and saw Anna facing the open window with her mouth agape in childlike wonder. Elsa turned her gaze in the same direction that Anna's was. She frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"The sand! Isn't it amazing?" Anna grinned and stood up. She turned to face Elsa.

Elsa looked at the window again in vain. "Anna, I do not see anything."

"Huh? But it's right there!" Anna gestured towards Kristoff this time. "See? It's above Kristoff now! And it's, um, changing into some shapes. I think that's me actually…"

"Anna, I still do not see any-"

"He threw a snow, er, sandball at me!" Anna said in indignation. "Well, the figure of me anyways." She added. Anna continued to stare transfixed at the space above Kristoff's head.

Elsa squinted her eyes but to her confusion, she didn't see anything. She looked at Anna again who was giggling at whatever she was seeing. Her earnest eyes watched with delight.

Elsa breathed out sharply and squeezed her eyes closed. She clenched her fist. If it was Anna then there had to be something there. Anna wasn't the type of person who would pull her leg by pretending to see something. Especially not something as important as this. Also, there was no faking that look of earnest belief.

When Elsa opened her eyes, she didn't know what to expect. Sand, yes, but glowing sand? Elsa stared at the sand in surprise. Like Anna said, it came from the window and ended just above Kristoff's head. The sand twisted and turned, forming shapes that clearly resembled Anna and Kristoff having a snowball fight, which Kristoff seemed to be winning. As she watched in fascination, the sand slowly withdrew and began retreating out the window while the laughing figures above Kristoff's head remained.

"Anna, the sand." Elsa hissed urgently. Anna tore her gaze away from the dancing figures to see the sand quickly leaving the room and slipping out through the open window.

**Author's Note:**  
><strong>Hi! Sorry for the super late and short update, I ran out of motivation and school happened<strong>  
><strong>First off, big thanks to an amazing and wonderful friend who's helping me edit my chapters and bugged me to finish. Same friend also made the cover for me. Anyways, the reason why this is so short is because after finishing I decided that chapter five was too long and cut it roughly in half. So in other words, chapter six is already three pages written as this is typed :)<strong>  
><strong>Thank you everyone for reviewing, favoriting, following, etc. You have no idea how happy I get, I literally grin and show off each and every review to my friends as I get them. Thank you so much for reading up to this point!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"Do something!" Anna hissed back. She ran towards the window and tried to grasp the sand, but the grains simply slid out from between her fingers. As the last of it was about to make its way outside, Elsa threw her hands out towards it in a panic. Ice shot out, effectively freezing a small portion of the sand as the rest disappeared into the night. Anna dashed forward and caught the frozen sand as it fell as if it was a delicate item, which it probably was, only to yelp and drop it anyways. It fell onto the floor with a clatter but, to both Elsa's and Anna's surprise and relief, it didn't break.

"Anna, careful!" Elsa scolded her sister as she quickly stepped towards the frozen chunk and picked it up. It was surprisingly smooth, and it shimmered with the limited light in the room as she slowly turned it.

"Sorry!" Anna smiled sheepishly. "I was...surprised. I guess. I feels kinda weird."

Elsa sighed. "Just be careful in the futur-"

"Look!" Anna squealed, cutting off her sister. She leaned out the window and her eyes lit up with excitement. "More sand!"

Anna quickly scooted over and tugged Elsa's hand towards her, but her eyes never left the open window. Elsa sighed at her sister's excitement, but moved to see what all the commotion was about. To her amazement, the night sky was lit up with hundreds, maybe even thousands of streams of sand, which flowed in and out of various windows in the kingdom. High above the web of golden sand was a single cloud-like sand formation, although the angle of the cloud prevented the pair from seeing the top.

Anna pointed at the cloud. "What's that?"

"I do not know." Elsa frowned. "But I assume it is where the sandman is."

"How are we supposed to get up there?" Anna wondered out loud. "Can you, I dunno, fly or something?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "No. I can not fly. Nor do I wish to. It is a terrifying experience."

"Oh come on! Just because ice boy took you up for a surprise spin once, it does not give you the right to declare flying terrifying. I'm sure you would have loved it if he gave you a warning." Anna grinned as she poked her sister.

"Anna. He dropped me midflight."

"But he caught you."

"I could have died!"

"But you didn't."

"Anna." Elsa said seriously. "I could have ended up as a Elsa pancake on the castle roof."

"The we'll just unflatten you." Anna said with a shrug. "Easy."

"Anna, you can not just unflatten people." Elsa cried in exasperation. "What will you do? Scrap my remains off the tiles and blow it up?"

Anna blinked at her. "It won't work?"

"Anna!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Anna giggled and glanced at the window. She gasped. "Elsa, look!"

Elsa turned her attention away from her sister and followed her eyes to see the cluster of sand starting to drift away. The tendrils of golden sand also seemed to be retreating back towards the cloud.

"Do something!"

Panicked, Elsa did the first thing that came to mind and threw her hands out towards the cloud and a blast of ice shot out, freezing the sand that happened to be between her and the cloud.

The effect was instantaneous. The remaining unfrozen sand shot towards them in the shape of deadly spears. Anna squeaked and reached forward to slam the window shut but before she could, Elsa quickly waved her hand in an upwards gesture and an ice shield immediately materialized between them and the sand. The golden sand slammed into the ice, but to the pair's relief, the ice remained firm. The sand harmlessly slid off the ice before retreating back to the cloud.

Elsa cautiously allowed her creation to melt away, and when she did, she noticed a change in the cloud. The sand which made up the formation looked wilder, more agitated as the rest of the sand joined it. It was also rapidly approaching the window, and as it did, it tilted to reveal a golden midget dressed in what seemed to be a bathrobe made of sand. His hair was done in a wild updo, which reminded Elsa of some of the delinquents who she had seen while touring the city once, however, the short man's face seemed far too serious and mature to be a troublemaker. He was scowling, but as he caught sight of them, his face turned to one of surprise and confusion. He frowned at the pair.

"The Sandman." Anna breathed. She stared at the midget in unmasked surprise. "He's so...short."

Luckily, the man was still too far to hear her words, something that Elsa was thankful for. She didn't need any more mythical beings annoyed with her.

Finally, the cloud stopped right next to the open window and the man studied the sisters with interest. After a few minutes of silence, the golden midget slowly made a hand gesture and question marks made out of sand formed over his head, which then turned into a hand pointing at the pair before forming question marks again.

"Err…" Anna looked at Elsa with confusion written all over her face.

Elsa frowned at her sister as if to say that she also had no idea what was going on. She turned towards the Sandman.

"Good evening, mister...Sandman. I am Queen Elsa and this is my sister, Princess Anna. I apologize for the rather rude...method to grab your attention, but we were a little desperate. We were hoping that you would know how to find someone of your, um, kind. Would you happen to know a person by the name of Jack Frost?" As Elsa said Jack's name, she couldn't help but imagine Jack snorting at her and making fun of her formalities.

Surprise flickered across the Sandman's face and he nodded. A sand figure of Jack appeared above his head along with a question mark next to it.

Elsa quickly nodded, a smile spreading across her face. "Yes! I mean, yes. Do you know how to find him?"

The Sandman smiled, but looked at Elsa questioningly. The image of Jack dissolved, leaving only the question mark. The Sandman cocked his head to the side as if to ask, "Why?"

"Jack is an...acquaintance-"

"Jack is my sister's _friend_." Anna interrupted, finally snapping out of her silence. She rolled her eyes at Elsa and turned to the Sandman with a grin. "They got into a fight, so we wanna find him so they can make up. Can you help us?"

Surprise once again flicked across the Sandman's face. A flurry of images appeared above the man's head, each morphing to the next too fast for the pair to see properly, although Elsa caught some images of Jack, a pair of eyes, and her.

Anna turned to Elsa and whispered, "He's pretty chatty for a mute."

Elsa poked her sister at her rudeness and shot her a quick glare before returning to the Sandman.

"Er, I can see him if that is what you are trying to say." Elsa said uncertainly. "It was an accident of sorts but I am able to see him as clearly as I do you."

The Sandman clapped his hands together, a grin appearing on his face. He nodded and slowed his images. He pointed to himself, then up at the image above his head, which was one of Jack. He nodded and smiled while the image of Jack morphed into a sun which was replaced by a moon. He then pointed at Elsa.

"That would be great." Elsa grinned at the man. "Thank you!"

The man nodded and his cloud moved away from the window, taking the man with it. The Sandman waved a cheery goodbye before turning and quickly guiding the cloud away and into the night sky. As he left, Elsa suddenly remembered the frozen sand and, with a wave of her hand, immediately freed it all from the ice, allowing it to follow their creator. Once all sand had disappeared from view, Anna turned to Elsa, a serious look on her face.

"Do you think he made his hairstyle that pointy to make himself seem taller?"

Elsa sighed. "Anna, it is rude to assume that."

"Well, do you?"

"...Maybe. But that is besides the point. We have done what is needed. Now it is time for us to retire. It is quite late."

"Fine." Anna pouted for a second before looking at Elsa with curiosity. "What did he say? You actually understood that?"

Elsa nodded. "He said that he would contact Jack and to meet back here tomorrow night...I think." Elsa frowned. "I am actually not really sure. It was a bit confusing."

"I see. Well, we can't really do anything besides wait for now. I guess we should go to sleep then."

"Yes." Elsa nodded and turned to leave the room. When she reached to door, however, she noticed that Anna was not following. She looked at her sister questioningly.

"Are you not coming?"

"I wanna sleep with Kristoff tonight." Anna replied. She grinned at Elsa who glared at her.

"You will do no such thing. Only married couples sleep together and you two are not yet married!"

"So can I marry him?" Anna asked. She gazed adoringly at her boyfriend. The glowing sand of his dream lit his face in a soft golden glow, giving the man a rather innocent look.

"Anna, you can't marry a man you have only known for a few weeks."

"It's true love!"

"Didn't you say the same thing about Hans?"

"Yes, but that was a long time ago! I know better now!" Anna pouted at her sister as she stubbornly crossed her arms.

Elsa sighed. "We can talk about this in the morning. It is late and as heavy of a sleeper your boyfriend is, I doubt he can stay asleep if we argue here." Elsa glanced at Kristoff who, to her slight surprise, was still fast asleep. It was as if nothing in the world could wake him from his dream of having a snowball fight with Anna, a fight which he was currently losing since a sand Elsa had apparently joined Anna's side.

Anna's eyes flickered from Elsa to Kristoff as if torn between obeying her sister and staying with her boyfriend. Eventually, however, she gave a deep sigh and reluctantly walked towards Elsa, who held the door open for her. Before leaving the room, Anna gave one last glance at Kristoff before Elsa gently shut the door. The two sisters bid each other goodnight before turning in opposite directions towards their chambers. Unknown to Elsa, Anna immediately turned back and snuck into Kristoff's room after Elsa had turned the corner.

* * *

><p>"The next visitor is first Prince Louis from the kingdom of Caershire in the north. This is his first association with Arendelle and he has come in the place of his sick father, King WIlliams." Terry said briskly as he read from a book he kept.<p>

Terry was one of Elsa's closest advisors, and he worked closely with the queen despite being the newest. Soon after the palace had opened its gates again, Elsa had found herself with a lack of advisors and in her search for possible candidates, Terry had come up as the best possible choice. She didn't regret her choice as he was one of the most efficient and reliable people she had ever met. He was also only a few years older than her, although, she had mistaken him for being younger than his actual age with his youthful, lightly tanned skin, playful blue eyes, and messy brown hair.

Elsa nodded and sat up straighter on her throne. It was one of those days when she was required to meet with many different people whose ranks ranged from peasants to royalty. Usually it would be about conflicts, formalities, trade, greetings, or various other reasons.

Today, it was mostly meeting people who were going to attend the autumn ball. Prince Louis was one of these cases. Despite the ball's tradition of mainly being attended by locals, Elsa saw it as an excellent opportunity to invite some of the other nearby kingdoms to attend and strengthen their relationships. After all, Arendelle had only just began to become more active in foreign affairs, and as a rather new queen, Elsa had yet to become well acquainted with many of the local royalty. With the ball set for the upcoming week, a few of the royals started to arrive, who planned to stay until the ball.

Elsa nodded at Terry who smiled brightly at her. Kai, who was also promoted to the rank of advisor, frowned slightly at the act of affection from the younger man, but said nothing. The doors to the throne room were pulled open by guards and a young man dressed in bright red royal garments strode in. He had blond hair with warm black eyes. He looked to be around her age.

The prince stopped in front of Elsa and bowed as Kai announced him. Elsa had to admit, he was quite handsome, especially with his charming smile. She smiled at him out of both politeness and interest.

"Your majesty. It is an honor to be invited to your kingdom's ball and an even greater honor to be allowed to stay for a week before it starts. The kingdom of Caershire has been a friend of Arendelle, and will continue to be a close friend. I am, however, surprised that the new queen is quite a beauty." Prince Louis smiled at Elsa.

Elsa's face flushed red at his forwardness and nervously smiled in response. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed Terry frown in disapproval while Kai gave a cough.

"T-Thank you." Elsa said. She inwardly berated herself for stuttering. She quickly gathered her composure, however, and straightened. "It is our pleasure to have you here. You may stay as long as you would like."

Prince Louis laughed, a sound that made Elsa smile again. She liked his laugh, it was soothing and sweet. However, she couldn't help but compare it to Jack's, whose laugh was energizing and contagious at times. She quickly pushed Jack out of her thoughts. No. It was not the time for her to think about him. She had duties to attend to, such as this one. It would be best to keep him out of her thoughts for the day.

"Trust me, your majesty. I fully intend to take you up on that offer."


	7. Chapter 7

"Trust me, your majesty. I fully intend to take you up on that offer."

Prince Louis smiled warmly at Elsa, his eyes never leaving her's. Terry cleared his throat and glared at the young prince.

"Well, we have plenty of other business to attend to, your majesty. Perhaps it is time for Gerda to show Prince Louis to his room?" Terry said irritably. He stepped forward and beckoned to Gerda, who stood off to the side. Gerda nodded and led the prince of Caershire out of the room, who bowed with a flourish at the queen before following the maid. As soon as the pair left the room, Terry turned to Elsa, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Your majesty. You're blushing."

Startled, Elsa lifted a hand and gingerly touched her face in surprise. She allowed a small smile to slip onto her face.

"So I am."

* * *

><p>"So tell me about yourself, Queen Elsa." Prince Louis gave Elsa a dazzling smile as they walked around the garden. It was the very same garden that Elsa had met Jack, and they now sat on the edge of the fountain. It was night, about an hour after sunset. Prince Louis had stuck with Elsa for the whole day, rarely leaving her side even as she greeting others and did her official duties. It had gotten so bad that at one point, Elsa was worried that he would even try to follow her into the washroom! Despite this, Elsa had grown fond of the man. He was a bit clingy, yes, but at the same time he was smart and never tired of her.<p>

Elsa smiled. "There is not much that you do not already know. I am boring and nothing special compared to the ladies you are used to. In fact, the only redeeming quality that I have are my ice powers."

Prince Louis laughed. "That is not true! I find you plenty interesting. How any man not following you like a lovesick puppy is beyond me."

"Well, no one has ever tried to woo me before." Elsa chuckled. "Although that is probably because I was in the castle for more than a decade."

"Well, I would like to give it a try, if you do not mind." Prince Louis smiled mischieviously. He took Elsa's hands and lifted one to his lips before lightly placing a kiss on it. Elsa blushed.

"Um...well…"

"I thought happiness started with H. Why does mine start with U?"

"Um...This is not appropriate-"

"I must be a snowflake because I've fallen for you."

Elsa couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Of course." Prince Louis gently tightened his hold on her hands, his eyes suddenly turning serious. "Queen Elsa, no, _Elsa_. You may not remember this but we've met before. Caershire is located quite close to Arendelle. We are located right next to the Southern Isles. Our parents would had us meet many times in the past. I did not make much of an impression then, but that was because I had developed feelings for you, and as a result, I had childishly stayed away. But now, I have grown (into a hawt prince *wink wink*) and I would like to fix our relationship."

"Prince Louis, I-"

"Please just call me Louis." He said smoothly. "So now that we are alone, I would like to say something I have been meaning to say for a long time. I lo-"

"ELSAAAAAAA~!" Anna's singsong voice rang through the night air. "It's time to go find pretty boy! Where are you?"

Elsa jumped and quickly pulled her hands free from Prince Louis's grasp as he frowned. Elsa silently cursed her sister. Anna knew that she didn't want anyone to know about Jack or the fact that she was meeting someone! Much less a boy! Did she really have to announce it? True, there are not many people in the castle as most workers had returned home for the night and only a select loyal few lived in the castle. But honestly!

"Elsa, who's-"

"Elsa! I found you!" Anna's soon ran into view, her face flushed with excitement. As soon as she saw the two, however, a flurry of emotions crossed her face starting with surprise, then confusion, and finally ending with sheepish grin. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Ye-"

"_No_." Elsa said quickly. A little too quickly. "No, you did not."

"I see…" Anna looked at Prince Louis questioningly but didn't comment on him. Instead, she turned back to Elsa and grinned. "Well, I was looking for you cause it's time to meet our friend. Terry practically shoved me here while I was looking for you, but he didn't tell me you were with someone."

"I see." Elsa stood up and turned to Prince Louis who also stood up. "I am sorry, but I have to leave."

Prince Louis looked downcast and kept his eyes from meeting her's as he nodded. He had a slight frown to his face with a slight hint of irritation. "I understand. Goodnight, Elsa. Think about what I said."

"I-I will. Goodnight...Louis."

At his name, Louis looked up and smiled at her. Elsa was sure that he could see her reddened cheeks despite the darkness. She turned to follow Anna who was looking at the two curiously. When Elsa turned to her, Anna tore her gaze away from Louis and took Elsa's hand as she quickly left, not even bothering to say bye to the prince.

As soon as the sisters reached the hallway and out of hearing range of Louis, Anna picked up her pace and pulled Elsa towards Kristoff's room. To Elsa's relief, Anna didn't question her about Louis but, she could tell that her sister desperately wanted to.

Anna pushed open the door and to Elsa's slight surprise; Kristoff wasn't there.

"Kristoff wanted to sleep with Sven." Anna explained. "Apparently Sven was annoyed with us stealing Kristoff from him last night. Anyways, here we are! I was in my room earlier and I saw some sand in the distance, so I ran as fast as I could to get you. The Sandman should be here soon…"

Sure enough, no sooner had the words left Anna's lips when the sky outside of the room began to light up with golden streams of sand flowing through the air. Swimming alongside them were golden fishes of all shapes and sizes, each dancing to their own rhythm as they passed. Following them were dolphins which swam in groups of fours and fives. In the middle of the show was none other than the sandman himself, who was once again riding on his personal cloud. When he caught sight of Elsa and Anna, he smiled and guided his cloud closer before waving his creations on to deliver dreams on their own.

"Hi!" Anna smiled brightly. "Nice creations by the way!"

The Sandman's smile widened and he reached up and produced a hat out of sand only to take it off in a bow before letting it disappear.

"Hello." Elsa nodded to the small man and allowed a smile to grace her face. "I hope you've been doing well."

"Did you find Jack?" Anna said, stopping the Sandman from replying to Elsa. She looked at the little man with eagerness.

The Sandman smiled awkwardly and shuffled uncomfortably. He nodded, almost reluctantly, before Jack's face formed above his head. It was pouting.

"...So he's sulking somewhere." Anna frowned and looked at Elsa who wore a matching frown. Anna turned back to the Sandman. "Do you think he's coming back then?"

To Elsa's relief, the Sandman nodded with certainty.

"I see. Do you know when he will return?"

The Sandman shrugged. Seeing Elsa's disappointment at this, he quickly held up his hands as if to reassure her and smiled. The sisters thanked the Sandman and bid farewell before he continued his nightly routine. When they were alone in the room once again, Anna quickly left first, saying something about being tired and wanting to sleep early. When Anna left the room, however, Elsa noticed that instead of turning left and heading back to the rooms, Anna made a right turn towards the stables. Elsa sighed at her sister's obvious lie but didn't make any move to stop her. Instead, she left the room and headed straight for her own bedroom.

Once inside of her room, Elsa noticed that it was a little colder than usual, even with it being her bedroom. She didn't bother turning on the lights since the moonlight was more than enough for her to find her way to the bed. As she headed to her closet, Elsa couldn't help but feel paranoid and did a quick sweep of her room.

To her relief and disappointment, she didn't see any signs of a certain white haired spirit. Satisfied that she wasn't being spied on, Elsa quickly changed out of her ice dress and into a silk nightgown before slipping under the covers of her bed. The last thing that her mind registered before submitting to the lure of sleep was a further drop in temperature along with a light breeze.

**Author and Editor Note: **

"**I liek ur tat tats like i liek my wontons. Hawt n steamy with sum salt n pepper on top"**

**Editor: The author kept falling asleep**

**Author: I did not. I kept recharging. I also don't like this chapter -3-**

**Edit (2/17/15): That...parenthesis part near the beginning of the story was not supposed to make it onto the actual posting. We actually forgot to delete that part. It has nothing to do with the prince's thoughts or anything like that. So...yeah. Ignore that :3**


End file.
